Breath
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Terkukung dalam memori tentangmu/Hanya mendengar deru napasmu/aku merindukanmu/ Songfic. Breath-SM The Ballad. Yaoi inside. Drabbles. Hunhan. Sehun and Luhan. EXO Member. Read n Review please!


When i stop my own steps  
Will you be there?

When my heart stops  
Will you wait me?

OoooooooooooooO

Memandang sekali lagi

Lagi

Dan lagi

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Kai kesal,

Tapi namja yang digertak hanya memandangi ponselnya tanpa bergeming.

Kai menghela napas kesal, mengambil ponsel putih di meja lalu mengetik nomor telepon dan mengulurkannya pada temannya itu.

"Telepon sana, kau seperti hantu saja Sehun-ah," ucap Kai

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengernyit bingung lalu memandang ponsel yang jelas sekali sedang melakukan panggilan pada...

Xi Luhan

"YA!" Sehun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya belum beberapa saat, nada dering telepon berganti

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Sehun terpaku. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Terdengar suara manis namja di seberang sana.

"Ne... Luhan hyung..." balas Sehun

"apa kabarmu?"

_Without even knowing, I was holding the phone  
It's me, it's been a long time  
Because it was so hard, because I felt bad if I held you back  
Because I regret letting you go, I just let out a sigh_

Namja mungil itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

"Luhan hyung! Ada telepon!" teriak Kyungsoo dari depan pintu kamarnya

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu tanpa melihat lagi langsung saja ia angkat teleponnya.

"yeoboseyo,"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban

Luhan mengernyit bingung

"yeoboseyo?"

Setelah diam beberapa saat

"ne... Luhan hyung..."

Deg

Suara ini

"apa kabarmu?"

Luhan terduduk seketika

Lelahnya hilang sudah

Tergantikan oleh perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatinya.

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, Sehun.

Bibirnya bergetar, menahan segala kerinduan yang ingin dicurahkannya. Ia diam. Bibirnya bisu. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Sehun... bagaimana kabarmu?'

'Apakah kau makan dengan baik?'

'Apakah...'

'Apakah...'

Perlahan airmata mengalir di pipi mulus itu.

_Because I was so surprised, I couldn't speak  
I was holding on to my trembling heart  
Are you struggling a lot? Where are you?  
Before I could even ask, tears fell down  
Just by hearing the sound of your breath_

"ne... aku baik baik saja Sehun-ah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun menghela napasnya lega

Ia mendengar Luhan terisak, tapi ia diam saja.

Ia ingin tahu perasaan Luhan, tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"aku... baik baik saja hyung..."

Hening

Tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

'aku merindukanmu hyung' ingin sekali Sehun mengatakannya

Seandainya saja,

Ya... Seandainya

Seandainya Sehun punya kekuatan untuk menahan Luhan saat itu.

Seandainya Sehun punya secercah kedewasaan untuk mempertahankan Luhan.

Akankah Luhan masih berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Bukan seperti ini. Hanya mendengarkan suara napas satu sama lain

'Aku merindukanmu Hyung... sangat merindukanmu...'

_When tears fall, even my smallest cherished memories don't know what to do  
Because it hurt so much, we promised to let each other go  
But whenever I'm not sure I can do it, please let me hear at least your breath_

"hyung... ayo bangun... aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan,"

Namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela jendela.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya, masih lengkap dengan celemeknya.

"Ayo hyung! Semua sudah menunggu di depan!" ajak Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan eyelinernya.

"Sepagi ini kau sudah sibuk dengan eyelinermu Baek," goda Luhan

"Aku harus tampil secantik mungkin!" ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Baekhyun hyung kan mau kencan dengan si tinggi itu!" goda Tao

Dibalas dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah seperti tomat

"sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Lay dan Kyungsoo sambil menghidangkan menu sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Luhan memandang makanan di depannya.

Makanan kesukaan Sehun.

Kenapa ia teringat Sehun lagi?

"Luhan-ah! Ada apa dengan matamu? Kenapa bengkak seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"ah... tidak apa kok! Ayo makan!" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil duluan sarapan mereka.

Lay melirik Luhan sebentar lalu menghela napas pelan.

Lay mendengarnya, Luhan terisak tadi malam, dan ia mendengar nama Sehun disebutnya.

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan lunglai. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

Berjalan pelan ke arah nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Membuka laci kecil di situ dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Mengelus pigura di tangannya itu lembut.

Tes

Tes

Airmatanya jatuh perlahan, membasahi pigura itu.

Satu dua

Dan perlahan airmatanya mengalir deras

Fotonya dan Sehun

Kencan pertama mereka

Sehun terlihat sangat tampan di situ.

"aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah," ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar, bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri.

Memeluk pigura itu erat. Menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

_Breathing, opening my eyes every day, barely getting through each day  
I couldn't tell you that those things were harder than dying  
In case you would get worried so like a fool, I just let out a sigh_

Disinilah Sehun, terkukung dalam kenangannya tentang Luhan. Berdiam diri, membiarkan kakinya melangkah membawanya. Termenung, sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Bruk

"ahh... Maaf," ucap sehun dan orang yang ditabraknya

Mereka terdiam

Memandang satu sama lain.

Menahan perasaan mereka dalam-dalam.

"Hyung.." "Sehun"

Terdiam lagi

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu meraih tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Menghirup wangi rambut namja mungil itu dan memeluknya erat.

Luhan membalas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain.

Merasakan setiap detik bersama.

Hanya mendengar napas satu sama lain.

Tak perlu kata cinta.

Mereka hanya perlu perasaan ini.

Perasaan dimana mereka yakin,

Mereka tidak lagi ingin menyakiti, tidak lagi ingin melepas.

Aku mencintaimu

_Please let me hear at least your breath_

Breath – SM The Ballad – Jonghyun and Taeyeon


End file.
